A bollard is a short vertical post. Bollards, such as posts, poles, columns and bars, are commonly used in urban areas as well as other public environments for more flexible applications. Bollards are often removable, allowing a bollard to be positioned or not when designing traffic control. However, when removable, a footing hole appears on the ground when a bollard is removed. The hole causes dangerous situations for people, and traps rubbish and creates inconvenience for inserting the bollard into the footing hole. To address this and cover the hole, a cap is attached to the ground or the footing hole housing. The cap covers the hole when a bollard is removed. However, the cap is flipped up when the bollard is inserted in the hole. The cap may then be inconvenient or even dangerous.
In other case, some people use additional devices or objects to cover the holes. However, such additional infills require additional space for storage and they are inconvenient for handling.
It is a goal of the present invention to cover a bollard footing hole with an infill and overcome the disadvantages and problems in the prior art.